Vacation
by LIWY
Summary: Conclusive proof of my insanity: a Rugrats crossover. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: If you like this, then by all means REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Tommy and Dil Pickles watched with Chuckie while their parents talking as Didi was washing dishes one morning.  
  
"I took care of our seats on the airplane and got us a hotel room for Friday night. Did you make arrangements for Spike, dear?"  
  
"Sure, Didi. Chaz says he'll take him."  
  
"That's nice. How are you doing on packing?"  
  
"Awful. I still can't find my favorite sweater," Stu responded.  
  
"Not again! Have you looked in the laundry?"  
  
Tommy turned to Chuckie. "What's a hairy blane?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why do your mommy and daddy want to give Spike to us? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Chuckie."  
  
The doorbell rang and Didi went to answer it. Charlotte and Angelica Pickles were standing there, Angelica wearing a frilly blue tutu and plastic tiara.  
  
"Good morning, Charlotte. Hi, Angelica. Come on in and have some coffee."  
  
"Yes, that sounds nice, Didi. But I can't stay for more than a few minutes. I have a very important meeting and then I have to finish up my packing. I only wanted to bring Angelica other here so she won't be in our hair."  
  
"Of course, Charlotte."  
  
Angelica started tugging at her mother's pants. "Mommy, can I go in?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie. Go on in."  
  
Angelica went into the kitchen where Tommy and Chuckie were sitting.  
  
"Whatcha doing, babies?"  
  
"We were just listening to Mommy and Daddy talking about going somewhere on a hairy blane."  
  
Angelica sneered. "It's called an airplane, you dumb babies. But do you know what?"  
  
"What?" Chuckie piped up.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy and me are going too!"  
  
At that she walked off, running into Grandpa Lou.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going? If you're not careful, you're going to break your back!"  
  
"Sorry, Grandpa."  
  
He walked into the kitchen. "So how is your planning going?"  
  
"It's getting very difficult," Didi replied. "Stu keeps losing his clothes."  
  
Lou snorted loudly at this. "When I was your age, I."  
  
Charlotte put down her coffee loudly, cutting him off. "Drew and I are doing good. We're fully on schedule with getting ready to go to London. I have to go now, though. It's almost 8:30." She bent down and hugged her daughter before walking out the door. A couple moments later the car engine started, and she drove off.  
  
"She's certainly annoying today," Lou remarked.  
  
Tommy and Chuckie lost interest and turned to Dil, who was now attempting to eat from Spike's dish. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vacation (Chapter 2) Notes: Whoops. It seems that I forgot the Mandatory Disclaimer in the last chapter: No, these aren't my characters. All familiar characters belong to Nickelodeon, at least in this chapter. Feedback: Leave reviews. If you want responses to your reviews, then include an email address. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
Early in the morning Stu and Didi anxiously rushed to shove the last of their bags into the trunk of their station wagon, getting ready to head to the airport.  
  
"We need to be at the airport in an hour-could you speed it up?" Didi exclaimed. Stu just muttered under his breath as he dragged an extra- heavy case down the stairs.  
  
"Pop, could you put Tommy and Dil in their car seats?", Didi asked over her shoulder when Lou walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Sure! I'll put the little sprats in the car! Is there anything else you want to pass off on me?"  
  
"Pop, could you stop complaining?" Stu responded, on his way out the door.  
  
"Sure, sure! I'll be quiet as a mouse!" He went back in the house and out to the living room. "Okay, you two, it's time to get in the car." He picked up Tommy and Dil and carried them outside and put them in the van. He got in the back seat while Stu and Didi came out and started up the van. They pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they pulled into the airport it was almost three hours later. Tommy was staring out of the car window, looking at the array of cars in the parking lot. Stu was muttering under his breath as he and Didi searched for an available parking space in the bumper-to-bumper traffic of the busy Los Angeles airport. Lou wiped sweat off of his forehead with a towel.  
  
It took about ten minutes for Stu to find a parking space. The day was hot, and a number of cars were honking around them. By the time they managed to park, the five of them had begun to sweat, and Dil was crying. Didi looked at her watch and groaned.  
  
"Stu, we're almost running late. We need to meet up with Drew and Charlotte in fifteen minutes, and I don't know how we're going to get there."  
  
"Relax, there's nothing to worry about. We're making good time," he replied.  
  
"I don't know, Stu. The airport is bound to be busy, you know. And we don't know exactly where our gate is." "We'll be fine." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They pulled into a spot and got out. Stu unlocked the trunk and pulled out a stroller for Tommy and Dil. They rushed through the parking lot to the entrance. They handed over their suitcases at the baggage check, then headed to the gate.  
  
When they reached their gate, they found that drew, Charlotte, and Angelica were already waiting there. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Vacation (Chapter 3) Author's Notes: The characters aren't mine-they belong to Nickelodeon. All I claim are my bizarre plot ideas.  
  
HR  
  
The two families boarded the plane and settled themselves in their seats near the front of the plane. Stu and Didi buckled Tommy and Dil in their seats next to Angelica, who was preoccupied with Cynthia. Didi pulled out a book to read.  
  
The last of the passengers came aboard the plane, and the entry door was sealed. The plane took off, and Dil began wailing at the noise.  
  
HR  
  
The plane ride was fairly uneventful. Angelica was fairly bored by the time they landed. She had thrown Cynthia across the cabin several times. Each time a very embarrassed Charlotte went to apologize to the target of the missile. Tommy and Dil were sipping apple juice quietly.  
  
It was late in the day, and well after sunset when the plane arrived in London. The pilot announced their approach, and Didi started rummaging around under the seats gathering loose items. The passengers began to feel the descent, and the noise of the engines filled the air. The clouds surrounding the plane faded away, and the landscape gradually came into focus as the passengers gazed out at the landing strips of the airport and the terminals beyond.  
  
The plane pulled to a full stop on the runway, and the people in the cabin pulled their bags from overhead compartments and made their way to the door. Stu and Lou picked up the babies and pushed out into the cramped aisle. The eight of them left the plane.  
  
They pushed their way through the crowded building, and out onto the curb. When they arrived in London, it was cloudy and windy. Angelica walked slightly ahead of her parents. They got to the underground station a few minutes later. They arrived at their stop, and walked a couple of blocks to their hotel.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, it began to rain, and they scrambled to cover their heads. Charlotte went inside and obtained the room keys for their suites.  
  
They all went up to their rooms. Angelica, Tommy, and Dil were exhausted, so their parents put them to bed. After they had gone to sleep, Lou turned on the television, while the others left. Stu and Drew had gone to the pool downstairs, Didi went out to buy a newspaper, and Charlotte left to find an exercise center.  
  
A while passed, and Lou got bored of the T.V. He started dozing off as Angelica was waking up from her nap.  
  
Angelica yawned, stretched her arms, and got off the couch where she was laying.  
  
"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" She thought. "I'm hungry."  
  
While rummaging through her mother's purse looking for candy, she saw Lou drifting asleep. She went over to the chair by the window where he was sitting and grabbed at his pants to shake him awake.  
  
"Where are Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
"Huh? Wha." He blinked. "I don't know! They drag us halfway across the world, and don't even think to tell me where they are. Can't they just leave me alone sometimes?"  
  
Angelica started whining. "I need something to eat!"  
  
"Sorry, sprout, but there's nothing here," he said.  
  
"Well, can you order me some pizza?"  
  
"'Fraid not. I don't have any money."  
  
Angelica moaned. "Well, I'll just have to find some food on my own," she thought.  
  
Lou went back to sleep, and she saw Tommy beginning to wake up. He rolled over and off of the cushioned chair where he had been fast asleep. He landed on the carpet, and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" he thought. He saw his cousin. "Get up, we're going," she told him, pulling him to his feet.  
  
"Going where?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I need to get some food, and you're coming with me." She pulled him to the door. She jumped slightly to be able to reach the doorknob. After she opened it, she walked out. Dil was left in the room, snoring soundly, with drool running down the side of his mouth. Tommy and Angelica made their way down the hallway.  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're going, Angelica?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Of course I know, dummy! There were cakes and cookies and candy where we came in, and I want to get some of it!"  
  
"Okaayyy." Tommy still felt slightly uncertain.  
  
It soon became somewhat obvious that Angelica did i not /i in fact did not know what she was doing. The doors they passed all looked the same, and the only food they saw was a mostly-eaten roll on a tray outside one door. It clearly didn't help that they were unable to read the signs posted at intervals. Tommy was getting worried, and wasn't certain they would be able to find their way back to their room.  
  
Eventually, though, they found an elevator. A woman in a green shirt and blue jeans walked out when they reached it. They climbed in and the doors shut behind them.  
  
"What do we do now, Angelica?" Tommy asked.  
  
"We just have to wait. This thing will take us downstairs, I think."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
After a minute's wait, the elevator began to move. Tommy wasn't used to elevators that went that fast, and felt a bit queasy in his stomach. The elevator made a few stops. Each time, Angelica looked out the door and said, "This isn't where the cookies were." This continued for a few minutes, until they finally reached the floor where the lobby was.  
  
"This is it!" Angelica exclaimed. She dragged Tommy out with her. They made their way past a party of women in tutus checking in. She spotted a man filling up a table full of pastries, cookies, and slices of cake. "There it is!" she said enthusiastically. "Come on!"  
  
But Didi had returned, and spotted them. "How did you two get all the way down here?" she asked. "And Angelica, why are you out of the room? I know your daddy told you to you were to stay there."  
  
"Sorry, Aunt Didi. I was hungry." She did her best to imitate a contrite attitude.  
  
"Then we'll just get you some proper food. None of this sweet stuff before breakfast."  
  
Angelica grimaced. She hated her aunt's idea of 'good food.' She just wanted the cookies.  
  
Didi picked up Tommy and carried him off. "Come on, Angelica," she said. However, Angelica had not lost sight of the table of sweets. She walked over and grabbed some apple pie off a platter, shoving it rapidly in her mouth.  
  
Outside, she saw a man walking by who looked like her father. "Good", she thought. "I know Daddy will buy me some cookies." She went outside. But when she got there, the man was gone. She was puzzled. "Huh?" she thought. "Where'd he go?"  
  
She looked around. A couple doors down the street, she caught sight of the man, and ran after him. "Daddy!" she yelled, but the man did not acknowledge her.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"I wonder why he isn't responding to me", she thought. She ran up to him and tugged on his pants. He turned around and saw her. It was clear, however, that it was someone else entirely. The man had a small, unhealed scar beside the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were definitely the wrong color. Angelica backed away, and into a door she hadn't noticed was there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica backed away, and into a doorway she hadn't noticed was there. She was startled and feeling nervous. "What's going on?" she thought uncomfortably. "Where did this door come from?" she wondered, turning around to look at the entry back onto the street. She turned back to the room to take in her surroundings. The room was too dark, and some of the people in the tiny restaurant looked oddly dressed. She noticed a woman cleaning plates at a table, and went up to her.  
  
"'Scuse me." she started timidly. The woman didn't pay her any notice.  
  
"Umm. hello? Ma'am? Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"It's no use, little girl. She can't hear you-she's deaf." Angelica jumped at the voice from behind her.  
  
"Huh? Who are you, then? Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"My name is Tom, and this is my cousin Alice. I am the owner of this place. Am I correct in thinking you are lost?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to find my daddy. Could you help me?"  
  
"Of course I'll help you find him. Come with me."  
  
"Oy-Tom! A heavyset man called. "I need some more firewhisky! You don't wanna let me be dry for this long, or I'm going to get angry! Pay attention to your customers and let the muggle brat find her own way home."  
  
The man briefly entertained thoughts of cursing the troublesome drunk as he passed. He went back into the kitchen and called out to the cook.  
  
"Iris!"  
  
The woman looked up from the table where she was looking at a cookbook and stirring a pot of soup. "What'ya want?"  
  
"Patrick is getting bothersome again", he replied. "Could you come out and get him his drinks?"  
  
She scowled. "Tom, why the hell don't you just toss that old (insert epithet here) out of the establishment? Day in, day out, you're always way too soft on the hoards of drunks that decide to haunt this place."  
  
"I've told you this before, money is money. I want to be able to pay my rent."  
  
"Well, I've told you: throw out the lowlifes that crowd this place, and then this will be a far more respectable establishment. Now *that's* what'll draw the big spenders for ya."  
  
Outside of the kitchen, Angelica was getting increasingly hungry and nervous. Tom and Iris came out after a few minutes. Tom returned to talk to her.  
  
Another shout came from Patrick's table. He was loudly greeting a friend. Tom, meanwhile, addressed the small girl. "What is your name", he asked. "Maybe I'll be able to find your Mum and Dad."  
  
"I- I'm Angelica. Angelica Pickles."  
  
Tom thought to himself for a moment. "Pickles? That's an odd name. I know I haven't heard anyone with that name-but then again, she is a muggle, and a foreigner."  
  
"You come from America, don't you?"  
  
"Uhh. I think so."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you. I think we might be able to let you stay here for a little while. Could I get you anything to drink?"  
  
"Yes! I'd like an apple juice."  
  
"That I can do. I'll be back in a moment." In fact he had nothing of the sort, but he went into the kitchen and conjured some for her.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Tom", Angelica said.  
  
He had already returned to his work when Angelica finished her juice and started to get curious about her surroundings. She glanced around and observed the patrons. "Everybody dressed weird here", she thought. Some of them, indeed, didn't look quite human. Odd little things seemed to suggest that conclusion. One man sitting near a fireplace seemed to have fangs. "This place is *very* weird", she concluded to herself.  
  
It seemed that some of the people in the little pub had gotten the same idea about her. Most everyone was staring at her more or less. But the attention of the patrons soon distracted when a chime sounded, signaling a new arrival. She turned to see Tom greeting two people coming in the door- a massively oversized man who was accompanied by a nervous-looking young boy next to him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes:**

I didn't plan to update this, but due to computer troubles I am currently unable to work on any of my other stories. So 'Vacation' wins by default. This is less of a chapter than an interlude. 

The standard disclaimer applies, of course-All characters in this chapter belong to Nickelodeon, and so on.

* * *

Didi walked back to their hotel room, somewhat annoyed. Angelica had been told to stay in their suite, and she deliberately disobeyed them and went down to the lobby. Didi was inclined to give the girl a spanking, but she knew that Drew and Charlotte would be far more indulgent with their only child. She went up the stairs to the fourth floor and went past the small gym and on to their room. Room 453, she thought to herself. This is it. She dug in her pockets for her room key, but didn't find it. She knocked on the door instead. 

"Who is it?" she heard Lou ask. 

"It's me, Didi." 

She heard footsteps in the room and a moment later the door opened. Lou stuck his head out. "Come in, come in." 

"Pop, why weren't you watching Tommy and Angelica? I found them wandering in the lobby." She shifted Tommy in her arms and then put him down on the floor to crawl around. "And Angelica here"-she gestured behind her-"was trying to snatch cookies off a table downstairs." 

Lou looked confused. "Here? Whaddya talking about? The little squirt isn't here at all." 

"What?" Didi exclaimed. She spun around and looked behind her. "She's gone!" 

Lou snorted. "You mean you lost her?" 

Charlotte was sitting by the window with her briefcase lying open on the desk. She was reading some papers when she heard Didi's exclamation. Getting up, she went to the door. "What's going on?" she demanded. 

"Didi here seems to have lost Angelica," Lou commented. 

"What?" 

"I-I came in the lobby, and she was there with Tommy, trying to grab some cookies off a table. I told her to come with me. I thought she would listen, but she's not here." 

"Well then we should be looking for her." 

"Yes, yes of course." Didi set her purse down and addressed Lou. 

"Do you know where Stu and Drew are?" 

"No, I don't never know where anyone's gonna be. I ain't the one you need to ask." 

Didi sighed. "Then just keep an eye on Tommy, will you, Pop? And don't let him wander off again." 

With that, Didi and Charlotte hurried downstairs to search for Angelica. Slightly out of breath, Didi headed towards the pool area, and Charlotte started inquiring whether anyone had seen her daughter, earning herself several derisive looks from people nearby. 

Halfway to the pool room, Didi was looking frantically, and was focused on little else. She ran straight into a woman balancing a suitcase and a large shopping bag in her arms.

* * *

Please review. 


End file.
